Caramel Ice
by Neko Rose-22
Summary: Sequel to "Aquamarine Luck". Neo, Shiro, and Kuro(OC not 2p Japan) got a meeting at Austria's house. Neo's 2p self comes out and Russia must save him. RuZe (Ivan x Neo) and slight PruKu (Gil x Kuro). Complete


**Author's Note:**

This is the second One-shot featuring Neo, my super OC, for _Hetalia_. His two twin Brothers are islands that also weren't real and Neo as I remind you, the Island of Zeto is completely fiction and is not real. I hope you enjoy, _Hetalia_ is owned by _Hidekaz Himaruya_. I only own Neo, Shiro/Zyshin, Kuro/Achino. It is Russia x Zeto, (RuZe) or (Ivan x Neo). Enjoy! Also Neo's middle and last name changed, plus his 2p! self is in this fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Caramel Ice<strong>

Kuro smirked once his older brother Neo entered the room and had lifted the emerald green scarf off of the table.

"Kuro, why is your scarf on the table?" Neo asked his short black haired brother, who had aquamarine eyes like his eyes.

"It's Shiro's scarf, not mine Neo, as our scarves match our eye color." Kuro replied to his brother.

Shiro then entered the kitchen in which Kuro and Neo were in and takes his scarf our of Neo's hands and sits down right next to Kuro. "Thank you for finding my scarf, I was looking for it." Shiro spoke up after folding the scarf up into quarters.

"He blamed the scarf on me, but I explained to him that it was yours." Kuro responded.

"And then I apologized to him." Neo put in after Kuro had spoken up after Shiro had thanked them.

Kuro got up. "Don't we have a meeting with the other nations today?"

Shiro's white hair flashed by and a flash of his emerald green were seen as he rushed up the stairs to get ready for the meeting that would be held at Austria's house this time. Kuro liked Austria's music when he plays piano, like when they had visited last time. Kuro followed his brother up the stairs, now technically Shiro and Kuro weren't real nations, as they were failed attempts of colonizing islands near Zeto, but they eventually got wiped out by a Tsunami or a cyclone.

Shiro and Kuro eventually got lost in history, because no one cares about failed attempts to colonize a place, unless the people had died in mysterious way. Shiro and Kuro were twin beta testing colonies during the early 16th century after the Island of Zeto had been successfully formed. Kuro and Shiro had mirror uniforms, as Shiro's was black and Kuro's was white colored. The island symbols were two crosses bonded together in the center of the badge. The uniforms were like yin and yang, they were simple, but were also elegant. They were fashioned to keep you cool in the warm months and warm in the colder months.

"Brother, do we have to wear our uniforms even if we are ex-colonies?" Kuro asked his older twin.

"It is better to look nice and presentable when we go to the meeting today. I know you don't really like wearing them as it reminds us of our failed past as we never made it to being able to become a nation at least." Shiro replied folding the creases on his military uniform.

"Its fine, I just…" Kuro combed out his long black hair and tied it up with an aquamarine colored ribbon.

Shiro brushed out his hair as well and tied it up with a matching emerald green ribbon that complimented his eyes very well. "Just what exactly, Kuro?"

"I don't know want to agitate brother that much." Kuro replied.

…

Neo was putting on his uniform, his was blue and purple with small silver stripes that crossed across his shirt coat and it had its official rose in the center of the straps and began to comb out his and tied it back with a silver ribbon to make his hair be neat and presentable in front of all the nations, particularly Austria, the one that his family and his various correlations such as Prussia, Germany, Hungary, and such other relatives of Austria.

He had packed a small bottle of non-ceremonial Cocoanut wine and a newly made bottle of Cocoanut beer that his island had made as a test product, and who better to test it on than Germany and Prussia, themselves? His younger brothers were waiting at the bottom of the staircase, waiting for him and were also holding Crochet blankets that were half finished and mirror colors of each other.

"So, we are all set to go now?" He asked looking at his younger brothers.

"Yes, we are all set." They replied calmly once Neo had reached the bottom of the stairs.

Shiro's colony name was: **Feuer**- German for the word Fire, as his island formerly had a lot of volcanoes; and Kuro's colony name was: **дух ****(dukh)**-Russian for the word Spirit. Each name made sense in their own unique way. Even if they were all related, they still lasted a century and a half before the two islands got hit by the big cyclone of 1650 hit them, and it was the year his two younger brothers had appeared at his doorstep wearing their uniforms and he had known that the two colonies had been in war over the government of the colonies and he had taken them in out of shame for his own loss. That year had been the first time his nation representative body had gotten scars, the marks ran across below his knees and the two scars never seemed to fully heal as they would open back up before they could fully heal.

"Neo…" Kuro spoke up, being the youngest of the Zetoian islands; he was kind of scared of his oldest brother.

"What is it Achino?" Neo asked using Kuro's nickname.

Kuro blushed; Neo was using his childhood nickname. "Neo… I was… I-I was just was wondering what you planned to do when we got to… Austria's house?"

"Achino is something wrong?" Neo responded squeezing Achino's hand to comfort his younger brother, fear flashed upon Kuro's eyes for just a moment before he hugged his older brother. "Achino? What are you?..."

Kuro cut him off by kissing his brother's check for only a second and thankfully Shiro was asleep in the window seat.

"Why, dear brother are you doing that?" Neo asked, as his brother blushed.

"I-I don't know…" he replied.

"I am sorry to interrupt the passengers, but we have arrived in Vienna, Austria." The flight attendant spoke through the speaker.

Shiro awoke and was shocked to find that his younger brother had tried to seduce Neo… once they had collected the rest of their luggage and had gone through security customs, which every country had recently updated their passports and had added the Island of Zeto, which is what Shiro and Kuro were labeled under, and even more surprisingly Germany and Russia had come to pick them up.

"Who are those two?" Germany asked once he'd observed the two unfamiliar mirror uniforms of the two boys behind the Island of Zeto.

"They are Zeto's first and last colonies." Neo simply responded. "Shiro, the one with the white hair and the black uniform, was the German speaking Colony- **Feuer** or Fire, and Kuro the one with black hair and the white uniform, was the Russian speaking colony- **дух ****(dukh)** or Spirit, of course when they appeared on the map of Zeto had written it down as Zyshin for Shiro and Achino for Kuro which I used as their two nicknames, but that's not important."

"This is the second time you've scared me, Neo." Germany said once the luggage had been put into the trunk of the car.

"Eh, really?" Neo asked getting in to the right seat, behind the passenger seat, Shiro was in the middle seat and Kuro was the furthest away from him. "They were founded in the 16th century and they disappeared in the mid 1600s, due to a typhoon and a tsunami. Most islanders from the two islands made it my island before the two devastating attacks hit the islands."

"Don't remind us." The twins spoke up; each accent shown clearly.

Suddenly Neo handed Russia his hand-made vodka and jumped out of the car once they had arrived at Austria's driveway, Neo eyes flashed Ruby-like, Shiro and Kuro gasped once Neo had started running down the driveway, crying.

"Oh… Gott… we're in trouble now." Shiro said as Kuro backed away from the door of the car.

"What do you mean?" Russia asked.

"His (2p) dark side is slipping through, due to my stupid little brother Kuro, who tried to seduce him on the plane, earlier."

"I didn't think it would summon _him_! Let alone go and try to kill himself for it!" Kuro responded.

Russia got out of the car and started to follow the trail of footsteps Neo had left.

"He will be killed…" Shiro muttered. "Good luck Russia. May you have better luck than Achino…"

Neo Crimson Knightshade… no he was no more, it was Nathániel Rubélite Nightmare. It felt good to be out again after all of those cooped up year since, 1650 when he had first broken free and had tried to kill Achino. He knew his lip was bleeding since he had handed Russia—Ivan the bottle of vodka, he just hoped he would like it. He could tell that Russia had come after him and try to fix him, but he knew it was too late for that. He laughed they probably knew that Achino had "summoned" him. They all knew if they had another person like Russia running around, that would cause issues with the family. Russia had been following the blood trail that Neo was leaving.

"Neo… stop it… you're bleeding…" Russia spoke up after running after Neo for over a half a mile as Austria's driveway was over a mile long.

"Neo's not here…" A creepy, sarcastic voice spoke in place of Neo's normally velvety smooth voice, Nathániel then collapsed on the forest floor.

Russia was puzzled by Neo's last statement, but picked the passed out nation up anyway and muttered, "**Я люблю тебя**" (I love you) in Russian into Neo's ear since he was asleep. When they arrived at Austria's door way Neo was quickly bandaged up and was still in coma like state throughout the meeting, so Shiro and Kuro represented him during the meeting. Once Neo had awoken, Ivan gave him a big hug Kuro apologized for Nathániel coming out and causing Russia and Germany to be distressed.

"Its fine," Neo replied. "And Russia did you like the gift that I made from scratch for you?"

"You made all of this yourself?" The other nations asked looking at their gifts once more.

"**Да**" Neo replied.

Some the gifts Neo made included: Cocoanut flavored Vodka, Cocoanut Beer for Germany and Prussia, Cherry Maple syrup for Canada (Someone finally remembered him!), the Kirklands' had gotten a range of alcoholic beverages with pineapple and mango flavoring, and France had surprisingly gotten a rose shaped palm tree.

"Thank you, Neo." Each nation had said their thanks and asked him about the incident before the meeting, but he said he only remembered part of it, which was true.

"Neo," Russia said once the other nations had said their thanks, and now Russia was facing Neo. "Neo, I…"

Shiro and Kuro appeared behind Neo.

"Zyshin, Achino, would you two please go find something to do? Russia would like to talk to me privately." Neo suggested to his younger twin brothers.

"Fine..." Zyshin (Shiro) glumly responded pulling Achino (Kuro) along with him in Austria's piano room to listen to him playing Beethoven's famous 9th symphony.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Neo asked before getting cut off by Russia kissing him on the lips. "Nh…"

Russia broke the kiss and gasped for air, his face was heavily blushed from the kiss.

"Neo may I call you Nyomi?" Russia asked; the blush was really red. "And, you know you can call me Ivan, **Да**?"

"Okay…" Neo's blush only continued to skyrocket higher, he kissed Ivan and licked Neo's bottom lip asking for entrance which Neo gave and his and Ivan's tongue battled for dominance, which Ivan won. Neo pulled away gasping for breath only more.

"I-Ivan!" Neo shakily moaned and fainted into Russia's arms, right on time before Shiro, Kuro, Hungary, and Austria came out of Austria's piano room to see the tall Russian holding the fainted Zetoian, though they looked at the blushing Russian.

"What happened to **брат**?" Kuro asked looking at his brother.

"He… er…" Russia stuttered, he _never_ stuttered, but Hungary, being the Yaoi fan girl she is could sense something between Ivan and Neo. "He fainted from what I would assume, lack of sleep."

"Oh…" Kuro responded, looking up and away from his older brother, pulling Shiro away from Neo.

"Neo…" Shiro whispered as he was pulled away from his older **brüder**.

Russia carried the past out Nyomi up the stairs to his guest room in Austria's house, bridal style. He carefully place Neo upon the bed and he woke up, the blush returning to his face.

"Vanya… did Shiro?..."

"Shh… it's fine. They went somewhere, and would you—"

"Like to stay in Russia for a month with you?" Neo guessed. "**Да**! I'd love to!" Neo hugged Russia.

"That wasn't what I was going to say, but that works." Ivan replied, bending his knees a little so that the hug would be a little less awkward for them.

"We need to go tell Shiro and Kuro!" Neo said after a minute almost losing his balance when he tried to stand up in the hug with Russia.

"**Da**, we should, but first how do you know my nickname?" Russia asked

"I heard Belarus say it when I was being carried up the stair behind you."

"So she was watching us…" Russia murmured to himself and picked Neo up bridal style again and carried him down the stairs.

"Neo!" Shiro said once he saw his older brother come down the stairs in Russia's arms.

"I have a little announcement, would you go get Kuro for me, please?" Neo asked

"I'll be right back if I can get him away from Prussia, that is."

Hungary perked up at the two mentions of two boys together and sat in a corner seat out of the vision of Neo and Ivan, but still able to hear them. Shiro appeared with a mad Kuro being pulled behind him.

"Ah, okay both of you are here then I'll tell you what I wanted to say." Neo said once Shiro and Kuro had sat down. "I am going to be stay in Russia for a month with Ivan, so I won't be flying back with you two."

Shiro got out of his seat and Kuro stayed sitting on his seat. "Good job, older brother, hope you have fun with him. Make sure you prepared before any 'Fun stuff' happens, okay?" Shiro whispered in Neo's and received a hit on the head from Neo.

"The heck Shiro?!" Neo responded. "Did you get that idea!?"

"Hungary." Shiro replied calmly.

'_Uh oh_' Hungary thought and ran quickly out of the room to go hide.

* * *

><p><strong>End Author's Note:<strong>

I hope you enjoyed reading this as one-shot Russia x Zeto (RuZe) pairing, cute and fluffy plus a hint of something more. I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review.

**Translations **(From Google, any mistakes, please tell me and I will fix them)

**Feuer-** German for fire

**дух ****(dukh)** – Russian for Spirit

**Я люблю тебя **– Russian for "I love you"

**Да/Da **– Russian for "Yes"

**Брат – **Russian for "Brother"

**Brüder**- German for "Brother"


End file.
